1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information distribution methods, and information distribution programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information distribution method, and an information distribution program for distributing information desired by a user in connection with a transaction, for example, a card transaction settlement to an address set by the user depending on the contents of the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, card-based services have been increasingly provided. A variety of cards are currently in use, and, for example, users of credit cards can receive services associated with the credit cards used.
Users of such cards have had information distributed to preset mail addresses from card companies or the like, such as information relating to the services, information relating to the credit cards, and campaign information. Such information is sent from credit card companies or the like regardless of users' desirable conditions, such as stores, and is distributed without solicitation by the user from card companies or the like regardless of the contents of the information to be distributed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-366771 discloses a system for providing information for credit card use. In an information distribution system disclosed in this publication, card information is transmitted to a managing computer, and a message with an advertisement indicating that the card has been used is sent by e-mail to a pre-registered mail address.
However, there are problems associated with the information distribution system disclosed in the above-noted publication. While the above-noted publication discloses that information is distributed by e-mail when a card is used, a destination address is not specified or a destination address is not identified depending on the information to be distributed. Therefore, unsolicited information may be distributed to the users of cards, such as credit cards, or the users may miss opportunities to use the released information depending on the information to be distributed.